narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiga Uchiha
Fanfiction character in the Uchiha [A Tale of a Kunoichi] Warning! This page contains spoilers about the fanfiction. '' ''Page Editing in progress.... '' '''Taiga Uchiha' (ウチハタイガ , Uchiha Taiga) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, which she was adopted into. After her adopted older brother, Itachi Uchiha slaughters their clan, Taiga made it her dream to find out the reason why Itachi did what he did. She is added to Team 12 upon becoming a ninja and she becomes best friends with twin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru through their teasing and constant love confessions to her. Background Taiga is the third and the only adopted child and daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy found her outside of the village alone while they were about to start their challenge.With them not knowing what to so with the two-year-old Taiga, they take her to Hiruzen Sarutobi to see that he was with a meeting with Fugaku with his wife and oldest son. With Sarutobi not knowing what to do with her, he asks the Uchihas to take care of her. In the end, they decide to adopt her. Personality Taiga is a sweet, calm girl who can be a bit sarcastic and impulsive at times. She cares deeply about her comrades as well as her village, she's easily attached to things and people. Taiga is also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to see through tricks, an example is finding the blind spot to the Byacugan. Taiga is a sarcastic, impulsive girl. But at the same time, at her young age, she shows maturity. But she is a nice, calm girl (When she wants to be) who can also be silly at times but that's rare. She is stuck in the past and unable to forgive. She is also naive. But when she's with her 'Gramps Hokage' she's like how she was when she was little. And at a young age, when she joins the Academy, she is shown to be very intelligent. (When she wants to smart she'll be smart) ''Not final '' Appearance Part I Even though Taiga is an eleven-year-old, her short height makes her look like a little kid. Naruto frequently teases her about this. Taiga has short, straight brownish-black hair that falls above her shoulders with bangs covering her forehead. With large squinted, light blue pupils eyes. Although she is called "flat-chested", she says she's not ashamed by this. She defends herself by saying, 'she's only eleven years old'. PicsArt_07-06-04.16.03.jpg|Taiga's outfit from beginning of Part I to the Chunin Exams PicsArt 07-06-04.11.20.jpg|Taiga's outfit from the Chunin Exams to the end of Part I Taiga's typical clothing has changed a number of times throughout her life, and the Uchiha clan's crest is always present on the back of her shirt. For most of Part I, she wears a black shirt with a high collar, with the Uchiha Clan symbol emblazoned on the back of it. Whitish shorts with slits cut in the front, with a string connecting from hole to hole on each side. With some black ankle boots, with ruffle on the sides of them. She wore a blue bracelet with this. During the Chūnin Exams' finals, she wears a gray, long-sleeved crop top with ripped up leggings.She wears fingerless gloves. She wears a black-clothed forehead protector with both of these outfits but starts wearing it less and less after being watching Hikaru die in front of her eyes. Part ll Abilities Taiga is a ninja of prodigious talent, consistently showing prowess well beyond her years. She graduates at the top of her class in the Academy. She makes a strong impression on Ryuu Akachi in the bell test, with her getting a bell solely on her speed. Physical Prowess and Chakra Reserves In Part ll, Taiga is hailed as the fastest shinobi alive and they believe in history. While this recognition was due in large part to her space–time ninjutsu, Taiga's natural speed was immense: with only the Body Flicker Technique she could engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realised what she was doing; she can cover an entire village on her own in a short amount of time and perform a technique before an opponent could finish theirs. Taiga had large chakra reserves Taiga's fighting style revolved around speed to quickly take down enemies. She is often compared to the Fourth Hokage. Dojutsu Sharingan Nature Transformation Stats Part I Meeting Team Twelve Taiga is eventually assigned to Team 12, partnered with the twin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru Chikaka under the leadership of Ryuu Amachi. During their first meeting with Team 7, Taiga shared her hobbies, and his dream to find out the real reason why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. While Taiga is running to the training grounds, she meets a strange man. He identifies himself as Orochimaru and leaves. To test their qualifications, Ryuu and Kakashi gave the team a bell test, stating that whichever of the three takes one of the two bells on his person will officially become genin. Instead of fighting like Sasuke, Naruto, and hiding like the twins and Sakura, Taiga just used her speed to get the two bells but she gave the bells to her teammates and she was grudgingly tied to the wooden post. Ryuu then teases her and she snaps at him, revealing her yet mature Sharingan with only two tomes in one eye and one in the other. In the end, Ryuu passes Team 12 because they acted as a team. Journey to the Land of Time! The Chunin Exams Konoha Crush/Curse Mark Past on Earth The Search for Tsunade The Land of Time Escort Mission Hikaru and Kaoru Chikaka Sasuke Recovery Mission Part II --- Quotes *''"Sasuke...What's going on??"'' * * * Trivia *"Taiga" 大河 means "big, large" and "river" Reference Lpip is a Pixiv.net and she owns the picture of Taiga Uchiha part one Lpip's Profile Category:DRAFT